


Hand to Hand

by Powerfulweak



Series: The Prince and The Falcon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Abandonment Issues, Disney AU, Disney Parks AU, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sequel, disney princes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "The Prince and The Falcon." Life as a Disney Face Character isn't always a fairy tale. Castiel and Dean try to navigate their relationship, but the opportunity of a lifetime might throw a spanner in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hemming and hawing on continuing this series for over a year now, and thanks to [ANobleCompanion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion), I finally am.
> 
> Thank you to [JiniZ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ) for Beta Reading

Castiel barely remembers singing after Dean kisses him. He assumes they did ok; Zachariah and the Disney execs he was accompanying seemed pleased, not that Castiel’s focus was on them. He was much more concerned with Dean: the way Dean’s eyes lit up when they hit the first chorus, Dean’s thumb brushing over his fingers when they joined hands, Dean’s lips… Dear God, Dean’s lips! The lips that 20 minutes before had been pressed to his own. Castiel couldn’t pull his gaze away from Dean’s mouth and how it shaped every word as if it was the first to ever say them. 

Adrenaline and endorphines eventually took control, putting Castiel on autopilot through the rest of the song. It’s only when Victor pushes them toward the backstage area that Castiel realizes that they successfully finished their performance. 

“That was amazing!” Dean throws his arms around Castiel’s middle when they reach the bottom of the tunnel stairwell. He lifts Castiel off the ground with an unexpected “oomph.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Cas grunts out, still a little dazed and clinging to Dean as he spins him around. Dean sets Castiel down gently, his hands immediately coming up to cup his jaw. 

“You are so…” Dean trails off, his eyes drifting over Castiel’s face and landing on his lips. Castiel feels like he’s watching himself out-of-body; Dean pulls him forward, bringing their lips together is a gentle kiss. Castiel inhales sharply, his hands clinging to the waistcoat of Dean’s costume for support. 

The kiss lasts just a moment before the familiar thud of Victor’s shoes comes echoing down the stairs. Dean pulls back just as he comes around the corner. 

“Zachariah wanted me to pass on his appreciation.” Victor says as he appears on the stairs. “The bigwigs seemed mighty impressed.”

Dean throws a friendly arm around Cas’ shoulders and gives him a squeeze. “Hell yeah, they were!” He says. “We’re awesome.” 

Castiel mumbles in agreement, hyper aware of Dean’s arm around him.

Victor glances down at his watch. “You two have another 30 before the first parade. Go grab something to drink and meet me near the Main Street entrance, alright?” Dean gives a two finger salute to Victor as he turns and disappears down the hallway. He turns back to Cas with an easy smile. He takes hold of his arm and tugs him forward for one more unexpected, but intense, kiss, their teeth clicking together as he does.

“C’mon,” Dean says, reaching over and winding their fingers together as he leads him down the hallway. “I'm dying for something to drink.” Even though he is well aware of its location, Castiel lets Dean lead him through the hallways toward the Canteen. Dean talks animatedly about something, but Castiel isn't listening. He is far more interested in the warmth of Dean’s hand in his and wondering what the Hell just happened.

Whatever it is, it keeps on happening. 

Castiel becomes oddly familiar with Dean’s lips and they way he kisses. Sometimes, Dean will press him up against the empty lockers in the dressing room, half clothed while his tongue explores Cas’ mouth. Other times, they’ll be crouched on the ground, chugging water between shifts, and Dean will take hold of Cas’ chin, directing him wordlessly into a brief kiss. Castiel tries to relax into these moments, but toxic thoughts needle into his brain, telling him that Dean is just in character or maybe he’s a  _ Method _ actor. His paranoia is only increased whenever he sees Dean laughing or flirting with the new Snow White or one of the international cast members. Of course, Dean isn’t making out with any of them, Castiel reminds himself with a smirk.

* * *

 

“So what’s going on with you and your Pietro?” Dean glances away from the vending machine to see Lisa, ready to go in her “Peasant Belle” dress and wig, her arms folded across her chest. Dean looks away with an amused chuckle.

“Well, hey there, Lisa,” he says. “How are you? Yeah, I’m great. Thanks for asking. I’m trying to decide between Skittles and M&Ms. Thoughts?” 

Lisa raises an eyebrow. “Can it, Dean.” she replies. “Don’t try and change the subject. Why did I have to hear it from Jo that you are hooking up with Castiel?”

“We’re not…” Dean groans and pulls a hand over his face, careful not to smear his freshly applied make up. “We’re just… We sing and hold hands. It’s… part of the character.”

“So when did making out in the locker room become part of the show?” She asks slyly. Dean blushes and turns back to the vending machine, hitting the button for the Skittles. “Look, Dean, I don’t care-”

“So, why are you grilling me?”

“Well, I was under the impression we were friends,” Lisa counters, planting her hands on her hips. “And friends tell each other about important shit like… I don’t know, their _ love lives. _ ” Dean sighs as he picks his candy out of the slot and turns to face her.

“I don’t have a love life- No, let me finish.” Dean holds up a hand. “Cas and I, we’re… like, um… Look, I don’t know, ok? It’s complicated.” She blinks at him doubtfully.

“Wow. That is more words than you’ve ever used to describe any other relationship you’ve had.” She says.

“That’s not true,” Dean says with a scowl. “Look, we haven’t talked about it and I don’t want to speak for Cas, alright?” He tears open the bag and shakes out a few skittles into his hand before offering some to Lisa.

“So, you’re saying that you like him?” Lisa asks, giving Dean an interested look as she pours a few candies into her palm.

“Yeah, Cas is… he’s great, y’know?” Lisa snorts and pops a couple Skittles into her mouth.

“I’m sure he is,” She says. “Maybe you should talk to him, let him know what you’re feeling, and make sure you’re both on the same page.” 

“We are definitely on the same page,” Dean chuckles as he pops another candy in his mouth, remembering the way Cas kissed him unexpectedly just a moment before they stepped out into the park. 

“Are you sure about that, Dean?” Lisa asks. “Because, speaking from experience, that’s not always true.” Dean gives her a long suffering look; He doesn’t like to be made aware of his failings as a boyfriend. Lisa is an amazing person and the reminder that he wasn’t ever going to measure up to the person she needed him to be was painful. 

“Look, I appreciate the concern, Lis, but it’s really no one’s business ‘cept for me and Castiel’s,” Dean says finally, trying to put an end to the conversation, “Now can I please enjoy my snack before getting back to work?“ Lisa quirks her mouth, looking at him doubtfully. 

“Fine, fine,” she says, holding up her hands as she turns to leave. “I just worry about you.”

“Not necessary,” Dean says, his mouth stuffed with Skittles. Lisa walks off, her shoes clicking down the hall. Dean tries to enjoy the rest of his candy, but he’s lost his appetite. He likes where he and Cas are now; it’s fun, it’s easy and it works for them. Who’s to say that discussing their “relationship” won’t just make everything awkward? What would that do for their chemistry when in front of the guests? 

Dean empties the rest of the bag into his open mouth, chewing mindlessly as he make his way back toward their dressing room before they have to go back on. 

No, they are at a good place. No need to mess that up.

* * *

 

Dean doesn’t want to talk about his feelings for Castiel, mostly because he  _ does  _ have feelings for Cas. It goes beyond the physical aspect, though. Dean could compartmentalize everything if that were the case, but spending time with Cas on their breaks, talking and joking around… How could he not like the guy? They spend almost everyday singing about their love and “profound bond”; It’s no surprise there’s a little character bleed. 

Yet Dean knows that, even if he likes Cas and the feeling is mutual, it’s not going to be a long-term thing. Castiel has bigger plans than staying in Orlando and working at Disney. He has a career to think about. 

“I’m 23,” he admits one evening. They’d gotten off work and headed to a Chili’s just off the property for a few drinks following a grueling day. “I got a one, maybe two years left to do this and then I’m done. I’ll age out.”

Dean frowns and takes a sip of his beer. “Yeah, but that’s not a hard and fast rule.” he says. “I mean that kid playing Peter Pan is almost 30, right?” Castiel nods and takes  a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, but Alfie is an exception,” he sighs. “No one wants to see an old prince or princess, y’know.” Dean chuckles bitterly.

“Jesus, not even thirty and already going through your midlife crisis.” he says. “Magic Kingdom problems.”

Cas snorts at the comment. “Besides,” he continues. “I’m an actor. I can go anywhere: New York, L.A., Chicago…” Dean’s expression drops. 

“You don’t like it here?” he asks. 

“I like it fine, but once I can’t do this anymore… I have to find something else. And if an actor wants to advance their career…” Castiel waves his hand vaguely and trails off.  A beat of silence falls between them and Dean mulls over Cas’ words as he drains his beer and signals the bartender for another round.

“Ok, so I have a question,” he finally says. “If you knew you wanted to be an actor in the first place, why didn’t you head out to California initially? Get some headshots and hit the pavement with auditions.” Castiel laughs shyly and rubs at his neck. 

“I wanted to be a Disney Prince, alright,” he admits. “Since I was a little kid; you know this.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve done this at Disneyland, made some connections-” Cas cuts him off with a headshake.

“Competition out there is impossible. My chances were better in Florida.” he says. “I heard from someone that they had, like, 200 guys audition for Pietro. I would’ve never even been noticed.” Dean frowns at this, not liking the way Castiel talks down about himself. 

“Well, beg your pardon, but I think that’s bullshit,” he says, nudging Cas’ shoulder with his own. “I think you are an awesome Pietro and you could kick any other Pietro’s feathered ass.” 

“Please,” he mutters, taking a sip from his glass.

“I’m serious,” Dean insists, pressing a hand against Cas’ shoulder and physically turning him so that he meets Dean’s eye. “Don’t knock yourself. You’re a great actor and you know it, no, don’t shake your head at me. Take the damn compliment, ok?” Castiel bites at his lip, attempting to hide a smile, but digresses. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he mumbles as he takes a sip of his own drink. 

* * *

 

“What about you, Dean? What are your future plans?” Castiel asks later as Dean drives him back toward the employee parking lot to grab his own car. 

“What do you mean?” he asks, a little unnerved by the phrasing. Any talk about “future plans” often leads to talk of relationships.

“I mean what do you plan on doing after you can’t be Maurizio any more?” Cas clarifies. “Do you want to keep acting? Go to school? Stay with Disney?” Dean huffs a bitter laugh.

“I don’t know, Cas,” he mutters. “That’s kind of a heavy question to throw at me.”

Cas narrows his eyes in an incredulous look. “So you’ve never thought about this?”

“I don’t know,” Dean gripes. “I like to stay in the moment, y’know. I’m not smart like Sam-”

“You’re very smart, Dean,” Cas interrupts. 

“-Or ambitious like Charlie,” he continues. “I like to keep things… simple, I guess. As long as I’m breathing and everyone around me is happy, I’m good.” Castiel continues to stare at Dean, his face pinched in thought, as they pull into the employee lot.

“Well, what would make you happy?” Castiel asks. “What do  _ you  _ want?” Dean throws the Impala into park and turns to face Cas, considering the question. 

“Well to be honest,” Dean whispers, a wry grin on his face. “I wouldn’t mind making out with you for the next hour.” Dean unclips his seatbelt awkwardly and moves forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck as he kisses him. Cas’ lips are chapped and warm and he still tastes like his beer from earlier. Dean grins against his lips as Castiel makes a soft moan and kisses back, his tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth.  

Dean’s hand blindly searches over the bench seat before finding Cas’ seatbelt and unclicks it. He presses closer and Cas slumps backward, his back hitting the passenger side door. Their legs slot together as they recline across the seat. 

Dean knows this isn’t the answer that Cas is looking for, but he can’t give him the answer he wants. If Dean’s honest with Castiel (or even with himself, for that matter) and admits that he just wants Cas, no matter what happens, Cas will realize what a loser Dean actually is. 

What would be even worse is Cas doing the “nice” thing and tying himself to Dean, getting stuck in fucking central Florida. Cas is so much better than that. He has so much drive and a fucking  _ plan _ ; Dean isn’t going to keep him from that. 

“Dean,” Cas protest, pressing a hand against his chest and pushing back from the kiss. Dean’s brow furrows in concern, but Castiel gives a soft chuckle that turns into a yawn. “We have an early call.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, kissing him once more, gentler this time. He could do this all night, and he’s so tempted to ask Cas to come home with him. He pulls away instead, sitting back into the driver’s seat. “Guess you need your beauty sleep.” Cas snorts and opens the car door, stepping outside. He walks around to the driver’s side, and Dean quickly rolls down the window.

“Well,” Cas drawls out, leaning into the car. “Not all of can be so lucky as to have it come naturally.” He tips his head down and presses their mouths together in a light kiss. “Like you.” Dean can’t help the wide, goofy grin spreading over his face.

“Night, Cas,” he says.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel replies. He slips into his own car. Dean watches him for a minute as he drives out of the parking lot. He ignores the little internal voice telling him to follow Castiel for his safety, even though he knows he only lives a few miles down the highway. 

Dean throws the car into drive and turns out of the parking lot. As much as he wants to hold onto the warm feeling in his chest left by Cas, he can’t keep the dark creeping thoughts in his head at bay. Cas’ ambition is going to take him far away from here and soon. He’s going to leave Dean just like everyone else in his life has left: his dad, his mom, Sam eventually. Castiel will make something of himself and Dean will be stuck here, working stupid tourist attractions and pining over guy who he worked with once upon a time. 

Castiel has big plans for his life, and none of those include Dean.

* * *

 

The Sunday following Thanksgiving, the park is packed. Families swarm through the gates, taking advantage of the time off school to see Mickey and Elsa before the Holidays really take hold. Castiel is already sick of it. He’d had no idea that the park started christmas so early; they’d been inundated with holiday music and decorations for three weeks. The set pieces from “Mickey’s Not So Scary Halloween” weren’t even packed away when they’d started lining every exposed surface with evergreen garlands and fake snow..

“So, I was thinking,” Dean starts as he checks his hair in the mirror, a few minutes before their next shift. 

“Should I be worried?” Castiel asks, pulling on his wing harness. He rolls his shoulders back, stretching the muscles and making his wings shake. He picks his jacket off the hanger and offers it to Dean, who helps him starts to slip it on over the wings.

“Shut up,” Dean mutters, but his expression is affectionate. “I have an idea: What would you think about incorporating ‘Hand to Hand’ into the act?” Castiel eyes widen, and he glances back at Dean with a curious expression. “Hand to Hand” was Pietro and Maurizio’s fight song in the movie, where they go from being enemies to cautious allies. It’s a fun and upbeat song with some great one-liners and jokes thrown it. 

“‘Hand to Hand?’” Castiel repeats. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?” Dean says as he carefully closes the ties down Cas’ back. “I mean, ‘Profound Bond’ always goes over huge, but can you imagine the response we would get if we were singing  _ while _ sword fighting?” Castiel gives a soft, incredulous laugh.

“Dean… Do you know how to stage sword fight?” Dean shrugs.

“No, but... you do,” he points out. “You could teach me.” Castiel gives him a withering look. 

“Stage combat is very complicated,” Castiel argues. “It takes a lot of work to handle a weapon, especially a fake one, and make it look authentic.”

“I’m not asking for the full gamut,” Dean waves his hand dismissively. “Just show me one or two moves. I guarantee the kids won’t know the difference, especially if we’re singing the whole time.” Castiel still looks doubtful. He does love “Hand to Hand”; It’s surpassed “One Jump Ahead” from “Aladdin” as his favorite fun Disney song.

“You know you’re just  _ dying _ to use Pietro’s wit against me,” Dean points out with that cocky, but stupidly attractive, smirk. Castiel bites at his lip; he’s got him there. 

“Ok, yeah sure,” Castiel says. “But we’re going to practice first. ‘Hand to Hand’ requires more harmonization than “Profound Bond.” We just can’t leap blindly into it.” Dean rolls his eyes but nods.

“Fine, practicing. Got it,” he says. “You can show me the sword moves while we do it.” Castiel sighs, not sure if he should be regretting taking on this task.

Victor steps into the backstage area and hooks a thumb out toward front. “You’re up, guys,” he says. Dean throws Castiel his ceremonial wink and steps out into Adventureland.

“My Subjects!” Dean calls out, earning a gleeful shout from the crowd. He unsheathes his sword like always and begins to soliloquize to the enraptured crowd of children. It’s the same thing he does everyday, but Dean makes it look so natural and authentic, like this small gathering of 7 and 8 years olds are his battalion. 

They do their routine, play-fighting and signing autographs. It’s only 40 minutes, but it always feels so much longer to Castiel, especially when the kids start trying to climb up his legs or tug at his wings. 

Castiel gives a subtle look to Victor, who flashes a “five minute” sign with his hand. Castiel catches Dean’s eye and gives him the signal to wrap it up. 

“My citizens, Pietro and I must return to complete kingdom affairs, but before we go, we’d like you to join us in a song.” Dean starts on the first verse of “Profound Bond” softly and Castiel smiles to himself; he always hears Meg and Jo complaining about having to listen to the same songs again and again, but he doesn't think he'll ever get sick of this one. He feels too much connection to it, not as his character, but as himself. Castiel won't admit it to anyone, but sometimes he likes to think that he and Dean have a “profound bond” all their own. He doesn't even know if either of them would've been cast in these roles had they not been placed together. 

The songs starts to rise to the chorus and Castiel almost misses his cue as Dean clasps their hands together. He finds his bearings just in time, the harmony of his and Dean’s voices melding together over the soft chorus of the children surrounding them.

The crowd sits rapt as they sing. Castiel can't control his grin, feeling euphoric as they're voices rise to the crescendo. Dean must be practicing, because Castiel swears he’s hitting higher notes than he did yesterday. His reaction must show on his face, because Dean’s eyes crinkle at the corners and he gives Castiel’s hand a subtle squeeze.

As soon as the song draws to a close, the crowd bursts out in applause. Castiel and Dean give low bows and thank everyone for attending. A small boy suddenly pushes through the crowd, racing toward Dean and throwing his arms around his legs.

“Maurizio! Maurizio!” The boy shouts, looking up at Dean with huge, starstruck eyes. The child can't be older than 4 or 5; Castiel scans the crowd, but there doesn’t appear to be a parent in sight. He’s dressed almost identical to Dean, right down to the detail work on his doublet and the small mock replica of his sword.

“Well, hello young sir,” Dean greets, kneeling down to eye level with the boy. “How are you this fine day?”

“Look! Look! We match!” The boy says, pointing to his clothes.

“I see that,” Dean chuckles. “We must go to the same tailor. Did you enjoy our adventure today?” The boy gives an exaggerated nod and throws his arms around Dean’s neck, almost toppling him over.

“Oh, wow, you’re, uh… strong kid,” he says.

“You’re my favorite,” the little boys responds. Dean glances over his shoulder toward Castiel with a sly expression. 

“Hear that, Pietro,” he says. “I’m his  _ favorite _ .” Castiel smirks and rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Adam!” a man’s rough voice calls out. “Adam!” The little boy releases Dean and point toward the mass of people. 

“There’s my dad!” he says as a older, burly man moves through the crowd. “Hi, Dad!” The man’s face breaking in relief when he sees the boy. As soon as Dean sees the man, his eyes go large and his entire body stiffens. 

The man crouches down next to the boy. “Adam,” he sighs. “You can’t just run away like that. Your mom and I…” He words die in his mouth when he notices Dean, and he blinks several times. “Dean?” Castiel doesn’t know what pulls him forward, but he something deep down tells him he should intervene.

“Um… Maurizio, I see you’ve met another young citizen.” he says, sidling up to Dean. Dean eyes drop from the man to the little boy, Adam, once more. 

“Yeah,” Dean flashing a broad, false smile at the kid. “Uh, Yes, we were just discussing how we had the same tailor.” He makes an effort to laugh at his own joke, but his smile never reaches his eyes. The older man continues to stare at Dean like he’s seen a ghost.

“John? Adam, are you guys around here?” A lovely,  blonde woman in a pale blue sundress appears, a Dole Whip in each hand. “That line was insane, I thought- Oh my God, you found them! Great!” She quickly hands off the the desserts to John.

“Can we get a picture?” she asks, digging down into her tote bag and pulling out a camera. “He just loves ‘Prince and the Falcon.’ I swear he will run around the house singing both parts of ‘Hand to Hand.’” 

“Well, that’s very impressive,” Castiel says as Adam beams up at him and Dean proudly. 

“Yeah, he’s crazy about that movie,” the man, John, says, rubbing at his brow. Dean’s eyes flash up at him coolly, before shifting back to Adam.

“Good sir, might I ask how old you are?” Dean asks, his voice not betraying the obvious tension hanging in the air. The only ones seemingly unaware are Adam’s mom, who is clicking away on her camera, and Adam, who holds up four fingers. “Only four? I remember being four. That is a great age.” Castiel swears he hears John whisper a harsh “Dean, don’t” under his breath, but Dean doesn’t acknowledge it.

Castiel thanks all that is holy when he spots Victor out the the corner of his eye, tapping at his wrist and indicating that it’s time for their break. He places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, who reaches up and pats at his hand.

“My young sir, Adam,” Dean begins, “I am so grateful to have met you.” Dean reaches into his shirt sleeve and pulls off a small beaded bracelet. Castiel recognizes it as one of Dean’s personal items; he knows there are certain pieces of jewelry he leaves on, even in costume. Out of costume, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dean without that bracelet. 

“Please take this trinket to show that you are a friend of the Kingdom.” Adam’s expression turns to one of awe as he slips the bracelet on his wrist, having to double it up to keep it from falling off. Castiel wonders if Adam’s parents will comment on him taking the jewelry, but neither of them seem perturbed by the gesture. His mom just gasps and coos as she continues to snap photos, while his dad seems oddly anxious to leave. Adam throws his arms around Dean once more and then unexpectedly wraps Castiel’s legs in a tight hug as well. 

“Thank you,” He says softly. He takes his mom’s hands as his dad hands them each a Dole Whip. He tells them to go ahead and he’ll meet them by the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse. Dean stands up, his gaze now locked on Adam’s Dad. 

“Dean-” he begins.

“Don’t.” Dean hisses under his breath. “I don’t want to hear it. Whatever excuse you’re going to give, it’s… It’s not enough.”

“Dean, can we just talk about this?”

Dean shakes his head sadly. “You could’ve called Sam or me or Bobby, ‘Hey I’m going to be in Florida and I have some BIG news’, but even that was too much, wasn’t it? Were you even planning on telling us you were here?” It’s clear from John’s embarrassed expression that he was not. 

“Thought so,” Dean mutters. “I’ve gotta get back to work. I don’t care if you want to see us or not, but do me a favor and tell Sam about this yourself.” Dean almost runs into Cas as he stalks away, dodging Victor and escaping to the back. Castiel glances at Adam’s dad, who is already retreating toward his family, and then chases after Dean.

“Dean!” He calls out as he slips backstage. He doesn’t have to look far; Dean sits on a folding chair to the side, his head leaning back against the wall. “Dean, are you ok? Did you … did you know that guy?” Dean gives him a side-eyed glance and a short nod.

“You could say that,” he mumbles. 

“Who was he?” Castiel asks; this time Dean shakes his head. He picks himself up off the chair and adjusts his waistcoat and sleeves. 

“I just want to get back to work,” he mutters. “Let’s grab a drink before we have to go back on.” Castiel reaches out a hand and stops Dean as he tries to make an exit into the tunnels.

“If you want to talk,” Castiel starts. “I’m always here. I can-”

“I really don’t!”  Dean cuts him off sharply. “So just drop it!” Castiel is caught off guard by Dean’s anger being turned toward him. Dean shrugs out of his grip and hurries toward the tunnel, leaving Castiel standing outside alone.

* * *

 

Despite the outburst in the afternoon, the rest of the day goes smoothly. Dean offers a sincere apology and a soda to Cas as soon as he returns, which he accepts. Dean promises that he’s fine and good to go, but for the remainder of their shift and even into the following day it’s clear that Dean’s head isn’t really in it. His energy is just lacking and his smile isn’t coming quite as easily. Castiel finally sees what Dean is like when he’s “acting.” Whoever that guy was, he really fucked with Dean’s head.

It’s not until after their final shift on Tuesday, when Dean agreed to come by Castiel’s apartment to practice “Hand to Hand,” that Dean lets it all come out.

“The guy was my dad,” he says out of nowhere, rolling his half empty beer bottle between his fingers. “The one with that cute little kid dressed like me? That one.” Castiel stops fiddling with the Spotify spotify app on his tablet and stares at Dean in shock.

“Like… your real dad?” Castiel asks. He’d always assumed the older guy pictured with Dean on his phone’s lock screen was his father. 

“I only have one dad,” he says wryly. “Bobby’s just… We call him our uncle.” Castiel sits down on the oversized couch next to Dean.

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen your father in a long time?” Castiel asks. Dean nods.

“Three years,” he mutters taking a sip of his beer. Castiel bites at his lip, hesitant to ask his next question.

“That little boy… Adam,” he says. “That’s your brother?” Dean’s jaw clenches for a moment.

“I guess so,” he says. 

“But he said he was four?”

“My dad wasn’t the most present parent,” Dean snorts. His mouth twitches, anger bubbling up inside of him, and he abruptly jumps to his feet.

“I just don’t get it, y’know!” and starts pacing the living room. “What? Are me and Sam not good enough? He has to go and start another family? Our mom was  _ dying _ in a hospital room and he’s out there getting his dick wet! Like…  _ what the fuck _ , man?!” Castiel’s gaze follows Dean as he moves back and forth across the living room, ranting and waving his arms wildly.

“Even when he was around, which was rare, it was always ‘Watch out for Sam, Dean’ and ‘Don’t let your brother get hurt, Dean’,” he growls out. “The man didn’t give a damn about his children. He was too concerned with his job and, apparently, his piece of ass on the side who got herself knocked up.

“He never took us to Disney World on vacation. We would come down here every damn summer to see Bobby, and he’d put us to work doing chores. ‘That place is a money pit, Dean.’” Dean’s voice grows louder and Cas can bet one of his neighbors is going to call the landlord on him. “Oh, but Adam… Sweet, adorable Adam. He gets a doting father and a trip to see Mickey Mouse!” Dean collapses on the couch next to Castiel and rubs at his face angrily. There is a beat of silence and Castiel reaches out to place a tentative hand on Dean’s back, grateful when he doesn’t shrug it off.

“You know what the worst part was?” Dean grumbles. “I want to hate Adam, but… I can’t even find the energy to be mad at him. He seemed like such a great kid, all excited and outgoing. He had no idea what was going on and he was just as happy as can be and dressed up like his favorite character, who also happened to be his big brother.” Dean lets his head fall into his hands once more.

“He was a cute kid, wasn’t he?” Cas says.

Dean offers a sad smile. “Reminded me of Sam a little, actually,” he says. “I feel like an idiot for still being angry at Dad after all this time.”

“You’re allowed to be angry, Dean,” Cas replies as he rubs circles over Dean’s back. “It sounds like your dad was a less than stellar father long before Adam and his mother came into the picture. That kind of neglect is not something that can be resolved with a simple ‘I’m sorry.’” Dean snorts and gives a resigned nod. 

“But that doesn’t take away from the fact that you have so many people in your corner,” Castiel continues, pausing his hand and letting it rest on Dean’s shoulder. “You have so many people who care about you: your brother, Jo, Charlie… me.” Dean raises his head and smiles at Cas. 

“Yeah… I guess I do, don’t I?” he says softly. His hand comes up and he brushes a gentle thumb over Castiel’s cheek. Dean’s eyes drift to his mouth and he leans forward, cupping a hand over Cas’ jaw and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Castiel’s eye slip closed, sinking into the feeling of Dean’s lips on his. Dean’s other hand comes to the back of his neck, turning him as his tongue moves further into Cas’ mouth.

Castiel groans into the kiss, his own hands coming up and gripping Dean’s shirt. Dean inches closer, slowly creeping forward until he’s straddled in Castiel’s lap.  

“Dean,” Cas murmurs as they part to catch their breath. Dean just smiles against his lips and kisses him with more fervor. Cas’ hand move up under Dean’s shirt, his fingers exploring the warm skin of Dean’s back. A groan vibrates in Dean’s throat and he grinds down into Cas’ lap, his growing arousal evident. Cas’ fingers clench at Dean’s skin, digging in in response to the movement. His kisses grow fiercer,  teeth clicking and nipping at Dean’s lips.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, pulling back and resting his temple against Castiel’s. He rocks his hips down in a fluid motion, earning a choked sound. Castiel’s own erection presses painfully against his own jeans. His hands wander down, grabbing fistfuls of Dean’s ass and pulling him closer. 

Dean’s breath comes out heavy and even, his lower body continues moving in a repetitive cycle as they grind together. A rush of pleasure rolls through Cas every time Dean’s clothed cock comes in contact with his own. Castiel wants to say something about moving to the bedroom, where the chances of getting caught by his roommate are significantly reduced, but he can’t seem to focus with Dean’s teeth tugging at his earlobe.

“Want you. Want to get you off,” Dean mumbles as he drags his lips up the column of Cas’ neck and mouths along the corner of his jaw. Castiel gasps as Dean reaches a hand down between them, his fingers pausing at the top of his fly. “Can I?” It’s been so long since Castiel has been intimate with someone that he can’t even form words, giving a vigorous nod instead. 

Dean has Castiel released from his pants and boxers in one movement, taking his already-leaking cock in hand. He slows the movement of his lips, planting slow, supple kisses against Cas’ mouth as he jerks him off. Castiel is torn between relaxing into Dean’s touch or attempting to reciprocate. When he tries to blindly reach for Dean’s fly, he knocks his hand away.

“Let me take care of you,” Dean murmurs. He slips his free hand under Cas’ t-shirt, finding Cas’ nipple and rolling it between his fingers before giving it a little pinch. Cas yelps in response, his cock dripping another spurt of precome. 

“Fuck, that's hot,” Dean mutters. He lets go of Cas’ cock long enough to tear open his own jeans and pull his dick out. He spits into his palm before wrapping his fist around both of their shafts and continuing his movement. Dean jerks both of them off, occasionally punctuating the twist of his wrist with a tweak at one of Cas’ nipples.Castiel groans lets his head fall back against the couch, giving into Dean’s attention. He forces himself to keep his eyes open; he wants to see Dean when he’s like this. His jaw hangs open, desperate little huffs of air escaping his lungs, as well as the additional “fuck” or “oh God.” 

Dean quickens his pace and locks his mouth over Cas’ once more, stifling a moan. Castiel cries out as he comes over Dean’s fist in thick spurts, his body spasming through his orgasm. 

“Shit,” Dean grunts, his body tensing as he comes as well. He slumps over Castiel, his forehead resting on his shoulder and their breath coming out heavy.

It’s a long, wordless minute before Dean unwinds himself from Cas, throwing his leg over and falling back onto the spot next to him on the couch.

“Holy shit,” Dean chuckles. “Um… do you have a towel or…”

“Oh... oh yeah,” Castiel says as he gets to his feet, trying ignoring the awkwardness of his dick still hanging out. He grabs a few paper towels from the kitchen, handing a couple to Dean and then cleaning himself off. 

“I don’t think I’ve done that since high school,” Dean says as he tucks himself into his pants and zips up once more. Castiel just nods; his high school experience was far different from Dean’s, he guesses. 

“You alright?” Dean asks, looking up at Castiel, his green eyes warm and sleepy. Castiel smiles and sits back down next to him.

“Yeah,” he nods reassuringly. He leans forward and kisses Dean once more. “Yeah, I’m great.” Dean rests his forehead against Castiel’s for a moment, bumping their noses together affectionately.

“I, uh… I should get going,” he says as he draws away. “It’s getting late and I don't really like leaving Sam on his own all night.” Castiel’s brow furrows as a thought occurs to him.

“I've never met Sam,” he says. 

Dean frowns for a second. “Really?”

“When would I have?” Cas replies with a soft laugh. “We both seem to work all the time. When we do hang out, it's usually after work or late.” Castiel trails off awkwardly, not quite sure of the point he was trying to make. Dean blinks a few times, tilting his head to the side.

“You want to meet Sam?” he asks. Castiel shrugs.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I feel like I know him already. Might be kind of cool.” Dean hums and nods to himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, we could do that,” he says. “Maybe we could make a day of it, commit treason and go to Harry Potter world. Or Dapper Day even?” Castiel smiles genuinely; this is exactly what he wants. 

“That sounds great.” he says. “We should do that.” Dean rises from the couch and pulls his jacket from off of Gabriel’s La-Z-Boy. 

“I’ll see you on Thursday, Cas,” Dean says. He hesitates for second before dipping forward and pecking Cas lightly on the lips. He opens the door and steps out with a wave goodbye. Cas sits in the quiet of his living room for a few minutes, the reality if the past hour sinking in. A a smiles spreads across his face and a soft laugh rises within him. 

_ What the Hell just happened? _

 


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple weeks of practice but, as Dean expected, “Hand to Hand” went over like gangbusters. The crowds loved it and the kids went nuts when they began their sword fight in the middle. Once again, Zachariah paraded the Disney executives out to watch and even introduced Castiel and Dean to them after the performance. Castiel was more lucid than he had been at their previous performance, but he still found himself leaning into Dean for support.

Dean kept hold of his hand the whole time, grounding Castiel and brushing a thumb over his knuckles.

Castiel appreciated the shift in their relationship. He supposed it was expected with the new intimacy between them, but it made the character bleed even more muddled than ever. Before, whenever Dean took Castiel’s hand, giving it a little squeeze or pressing a kiss to his knuckles, he could assume it was “Maurizio” doing it and not Dean. Now, though, things weren’t as clear.

If it were anyone but Dean, Castiel could assume that they were in a relationship. You don’t spend so much time with someone, share deep personal things about your life with them, and then enter into a romantic and physical relationship with them and not assume that you are dating them. Castiel knows Dean, however, and he also knows that Dean can compartmentalize his feelings as easy as switching off a light. 

He’s watched Dean flit from one person to the next for the better part of a year and heard the first-hand accounts of Dean’s “love em and leave ‘em attitude.” Castiel isn’t so naive to think he’ll be any different from the rest. He’s not going to assume anything about what Dean wants until he hears it straight from him.  

Until then, Castiel knows he should just be happy having any of Dean at all.

* * *

 

Castiel can’t believe it’s only his second shift of the day and he’s already sweat straight through his costume. 

“How is it 90 degrees and it’s not even March yet?” Castiel gasps, fanning the neck of his blouse against his skin. It’s only the second shift of the day and he’s already drenched. His hair is soaked through with droplets of sweat running down his face in thick rivulets and causing his make up to run. He’s sure he looks like a drowned cat

“Dude, you've lived in Florida for how long and you're still not use to the heat?” Dean chuckles, and he runs the outside of a bottle of water along his forehead

“I'm from the Midwest,” Castiel says with a withering look. “Our winters are endless. This… This is proof of global warming.” Dean snorts and offers Castiel a second bottle of water, but he just shakes his head no. Castiel reaches in back of his waistcoat, unwinding a few of the laces and then unlatching the clasp for his wings. He shrugs them off and sets them gingerly on the ground.

“I need to change my clothes,” he says and, after a moment’s thought, moves forward to peck Dean lightly on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a bit, ok?” Dean smiles and nods as Castiel escapes into the tunnels.

Beneath the park, it is mercifully air conditioned and the relief almost makes Castiel lightheaded as he jogs through the corridors. He only has a few minutes before they are due back in the park. 

He reaches the dressing room and immediately opens his locker. As soon as he does, though, the door slams shut again, a forlorn looking Balthazar standing behind it.

“Castiel,” he says in greeting. “You have to help me.” Balthazar wedges himself in front of the locker, preventing Castiel from opening it.

“Balth, I’m really busy and really,  _ really _ sweaty,” Castiel sighs. “I need to change and I only have 15 minutes to be on my mark.”

“I need your help with Meg,” Balthazar sighs, apropos of nothing. Castiel’s eyes widen comically. 

“No.” he says flatly. Balthazar doesn’t even have to explain what he’s referring to; every character actor and their mother already knows about “Hercules” and “Megara” having a full on blow-out, their relationship completely imploding backstage during the Electrical Parade. Castiel has already heard Meg’s side of everything, having gone out with her, Jo, and Charlie the day after it happened. He’d spent most of the evening with a very drunk Meg crying into his shoulder between shots of whiskey. It was awkward; especially since Castiel really liked Balthazar. Hell, he liked him and Meg as a couple. 

“Please, Castiel,” Balthazar begs. “There’s no one I can turn to with this,” 

“I am not getting involved in your breakup.” Castiel says, gently pushing him out of the way and opening his locker once again. 

“Cassy, please,” Balthazar says, slumping against the neighboring locker.

“Don’t call me that,” Castiel mutters as he grabs out a clean blouse and sets in on the bench.

“I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Castiel sighs as he unties and unhooks the closures on his waistcoat, “But I’m friends with Meg too, and frankly, she scares me more.” Balthazar pouts and sinks down on the bench next to him.

“Look, all you have to do is whisper in her ear, tell her I miss her-”

“Should’ve thought about that before you hooked up with Elsa,” Castiel says, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t want to be so judgemental with the guy, but it’s hard to spin it when Meg caught him red-handed, so to speak.

“We didn’t hook up! Can’t you see I’m miserable?” Balthazar groans, staring up at him with tired, sad eyes. Cas takes a second to really look at him; he does look much more despondent than usual.

“Balthazar, I feel for you, I really do,” Castiel says and he unbuttons his soaked blouse, “but Meg caught you in the act. Are you… I mean, how can you deny that?”

“Lilith and I were just talking,” he insists. 

“With your hand up her skirt?” Castiel raises an eyebrow. Balthazar starts to respond, but thinks better and shuts his mouth. “Look, You made your bed. Lay in it.” Balthazar makes and aggravated noise and scrubs a hand over his face. Castiel just shakes his head as he continues buttoning his new blouse and slips his waist coat back on. 

“You’re being completely unreasonable,” Balthazar grumbles.

“It’s not like Meg would listen to me, anyway,” Castiel says. He goes to shut his locker, but something catches his eye- a crisp, white envelope sits on the top shelf. “What’s this?”

Balthazar raises his head to look. “Oh, yes… we all got those today,” he sighs. “I suppose you can blame Meg and myself for that as well.” Castiel opens the envelope and pulls out official Disney letterhead addressed to all cast members. 

“Dear Cast members,” Castiel reads allowed. “We here are Walt Disney World want to provide… blah blah blah… Safe, warm atmosphere… Warm, that’s an understatement.” Castiel snorts.

He continues “... Reminding everyone that any romantic relationships must be disclosed to Human Resources and the casting office as soon as possible. Failure to do so could result in disciplinary action or termination of employment… Wait, what?”

“It means that if you’re in a relationship with another cast member, you’ve got to tell HR,” Balthazar explains. Castiel looks at him skeptically. 

“Did you and Meg not… tell anyone?” he asks.

“Oh no, we followed the rules, alright,” Balthazar says, standing to his full height. “But I suppose management wanted to remind everyone of the rules in light of recent events.” 

“Seems a little overkill,” Castiel says as he stuffs the letter back in the envelope.

“It’s a tried and true system, Castiel,” Balthazar says. “Speaking of which, have you and Dean ‘disclosed’ yet?” Castiel freezes and then quickly overcorrects his behavior, giving an exaggerated shrug. 

“No,” he says. “Why would we?” 

“You two are together, are you not?” Balthazar gives him a questioning look. “I’ve seen your performances; not even Meg and I were that chummy when we were working.”

“It’s just part of the act.” Castiel insists.

“And the snogging backstage?” Balthazar asks, causing Castiel to cringe. “If you two thought you were being careful, clearly you forgot that this place is monitored to the gills.” 

“We’re just…” Castiel struggles to find a word. He can see how it looks, but he doesn’t want to put Dean in a spot or speak for him. “It's nothing.”

Balthazar crosses his arms over his chest. “So you’re not dating then?”

“What did I just say?” Castiel snaps, tired of Balthazar butting his nose in where it doesn't belong. “We're not in any sort of relationship.” His words come out a little sadder than attended. Balthazar is quiet for a moment, watching Castiel with a curious expression. 

“But you want to?” 

Castiel groans and squeezes his hands over the eyes. “Balthazar, this is really, really not the time. I’m late and I have to get back up stairs.” He tries to leave, but Balthazar stops him, grabbing him by the arm. 

“You two need to sit down and talk this out.”

“Sure,” Castiel snaps as he grabs his arm away. “Fine, whatever, I just need to get back to work.”

“You should at least make HR aware,” Balthazar calls after him as Castiel grabs his Clean waistcoat and hurries out the door. “Just to cover your ass.” 

Castiel sighs. “There's nothing to tell,” he mutters bitterly. He appreciates Balthazar’s concern, but the guy has no boundaries.

* * *

 

Dean rushes down the corridor toward the locker rooms, his trousers soaked in the front from the damn broken sink in the employee bathroom. Victor said he could get them an extra five minutes, but no more. Dean promised he’d be quick as he ran toward the tunnels, taking the stairs two at a time.

He slows his pace as he reaches the locker room hallway, starting to unbuckle and loosen the pieces of his costume. Castiel’s deep voice, as well as another (British… Balthazar maybe?’) drift through the empty space. 

“...Seems a little overkill,” Castiel’s voice echoes against the bare walls..

“It’s a tried and true system, Castiel,” Balthazar replies. “Speaking of which, have you and Dean ‘disclosed’ yet?” Dean stops in his tracks. Disclosed? Disclosed what? 

“No,” Castiel answers. “Why would we?” Dean takes a careful step, and presses himself up against wall near the door. He would feel bad about eavesdropping, but if he's the topic of conversation, it seems fair.

“You two are together, are you not?” Balthazar says. “I’ve seen your performances; not even Meg and I were that chummy when we were working.” Dean swallows hard. He thinks him and Castiel are dating?

“It’s just part of the act.” Castiel says quietly. Dean frowns; What does Cas mean “just part of the act?” Is he just using him as acting fodder?

“And the snogging backstage?” Balthazar asks. “If you two thought you were being careful, clearly you forgot that this place is monitored to the gills.” 

“We’re just…” Castiel hesitates, and for a second, Dean allows himself to hope. He likes Castiel, that’s for sure; maybe Castiel wants him, too. Maybe they could find a way to make this work even if Cas pursued a career outside of Florida. The only thing holding Dean here is Sam, and next year the kid will be so busy with college, he won’t need his big brother hanging around all the time.

“It's nothing.” Castiel says, and Dean’s blood runs cold. 

“So you’re not dating, then?” Balthazar asks

“What did I just say?” Dean startles at the sudden outburst. “We're not in any sort of relationship.” The finality of his words hits Dean like a punch in the gut. He immediately turns and starts walking back down the hallway toward the park entrance. He doesn’t even care about his water-soaked clothes, he just needs to get the Hell out of there. 

* * *

 

When Castiel steps back out into the sweltering heat, Dean is nowhere to be found. He checks his watch; they go on in five minutes. There’s a tap on his shoulder and he spins around to see an perturbed looking Victor.

“Sorry, Victor,” Castiel mumbles. “I’m just looking for Dean, I don’t know where he-”

“Dean’s ready to go, he says. “We’ve been waiting on you.” Castiel’s brow pinches in confusion. Dean said he would wait for Cas to come back; he always waits. Castiel finds his wings on the ground, working them on with Victor’s help and re-doing all the straps on his waistcoat as he hurries toward the entrance of Adventureland.

“I thought you said you’d wait for me,” Castiel says, a little breathless from the effort of reaching the ties behind his back.

“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Dean says with a shrug. He barely casts Castiel a glance, he gaze focused straight ahead.

“Did you forget?” Castiel asks, a little pissed at Dean’s dismissive attitude.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean mumbles absently. Castiel wants to ask what’s wrong with him, but Dean grabs hold of his sleeve and pulls him forward.

“Let’s go,” he grunts. They step out into the park, a line of kids ready and waiting to see them. Dean greets them as usual, but his hand drops from Castiel’s arm as he does. Castiel feels strangely off without Dean’s palm in his, but he doesn’t have much time to think about it. Twenty kids and parents with flashing cameras swarm around him, while Dean leads a charge of tiny fighters. 

The shift is weird. While normally, he and Dean spend much of the time attached at the hip, Dean is cavorting with the children almost the entire time. Castiel knows this is part of what they do, but it feels to similar to how Dean was when they first began, before they’d built this chemistry between them. 

They sing the song as usual, but Dean seems distracted, like he’s going through the motions rather than really feeling the words. Castiel keeps hoping that Dean will work himself out of whatever this funk is, but for the rest of the day, it’s like he’s in a fog. 

“Are you doing ok?” Castiel asks at the end of the day as they peel themselves out of their sweat-soaked costumes. Dean shrugs and gives a tight nod.

“Yeah, man,” he says, “I’m awesome.” There’s no enthusiasm in his words, though. Castiel moves toward him, wanting to comfort Dean, tell him that he’s there, but Dean takes a step back. He turns away, dropping his shirt and trousers in the soiled costume hamper.

“Are you sure?” Cas continues. “You seemed… out of it today.” Dean lifts his head, meeting Castiel’s eyes, but his expression is unreadable. 

“Heat was just getting to me,” He says. Castiel bites at his lip and turns back to his locker. They continue to dress in silence, the tension hanging thick in the air between them. There’s an anxious prodding at the back of Castiel’s mind telling him he has to fix this, even though he has no idea what caused it in the first place.

“Hey, uh, want to grab some dinner?” Cas offers. Dean shakes his head.

“I’m beat,” he mutters. “Probably going to go home and crash.”

“We could always grab take out.” Castiel’s words come out too fast. “Just relax for the night.” Dean looks at him once more, his expression flickering to something more painful for a moment before righting itself.

“Raincheck, Cas,” Dean says. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Dean starts to move as if to kiss him goodbye, but then stops like he’s second guessing his movements. He leans close and kisses Castiel on the cheek, dry lips brushing skin.

“Bye, Cas,” Dean says with a wave as he exits the locker room, leaving him alone. Castiel stands there dumbly and wondering what happened.

* * *

 

Castiel can’t put pinpoint what is wrong, but Dean isn’t the same as he was. It’s like he’s hiding something from Cas or holding something back when he wasn’t before. The tension is drives Castiel crazy. They still do their songs, the crowds still love it, but all the affection in Dean’s eyes is gone. 

Castiel wants to confront him about it, but he doesn’t know how without sounding like a nagging girlfriend

“Hey, um… Does Dean seem weird to you guys lately?” He asks one morning as he sets his tray down on the table across from Charlie and Jo. They’d taken to eating breakfast together before their shifts. Normally, Dean is there as well, but the last few days he’s backed down, claiming he needs to drive his brother to school. Dean has a lot of excuses lately. 

Charlie looks up at Castiel, and shrugs.

“Not really,” she says, swallowing a spoonful of Frosted Flakes. “What do you mean by weird?” Castiel shakes his head and shrugs. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “He’s just… Not very Dean, y’know?” Charlie and Jo glance at each other and and shake their heads in unison.

“Seems the same to me,” Jo offers. “But, like, what is he doing that seems weird?” Castiel opens his mouth to answer but then shuts it again. There isn’t really one specific instance to cite, or if there is, it’s easily explained away. It feels like Dean is putting space between them or like he’s trying to ghost Castiel despite the fact that they share the same workspace. 

Castiel would be fine with the brush off,  after all he’s a grown man, he can handle being broken up with, but how can they even break up when they’re not going out to begin with. Everytime he finds himself adjusting to Dean’s moods, Dean’s fingers will brush his own or he’ll feel Dean’s eyes on him when he thinks Castiel doesn't notice. These moments are few, but they give Castiel hope and just like that he’s sucked back in again.  

It’s not like he needs to spend every minute of the day with Dean, but not being able to has left this strange gap in Castiel’s life that he hadn't really been aware of before. Dean seems to have a million excuses lined up and when Castiel offers to come by his place, he just shakes him off and says he should enjoy his off time. Maybe it's Castiel's imagination, but he can't ignore the tinge of bitterness in Dean’s voice.

“I’m just getting this tension off of him,” he finally says. “Like something isn’t right and doesn’t want to talk about it.” Jo snorts into her oatmeal.

“Dean ain’t much of a talker when it comes to his feelings, Cas,” she says. “Hate to break it to you.”

“He’s probably just stressing because he's pricing out what Sam’s tuition is going to be next year,” Charlie offers. Castiel sighs; it makes sense, he supposes. 

“C’mon, You know Sam’ll get a scholarship,” Jo argues. “That kid works his ass-”

“Hello there, everyone.” Everyone jumps at the sudden interruption as Zachariah appears next to the table out of nowhere. “Now, now, relax. I’m just here to speak to Castiel.” he claps a hand on his shoulder. 

“Is there something the matter?” Castiel asks, glancing up at the older man in confusion. 

“Not at all.” Zachariah responds with a too wide smile. “I just want to make sure you and Dean are planning to do that other song today… Which one is it? ‘Hand to hand?’” Castiel cringed inwardly; They hadn’t done that one in weeks. Whenever Castiel brings it up, Dean changes the subject.

“I’m not sure if we…”

“Oh, please do, Castiel,” Zachariah continues. “We have some special guests today and I know they would love to see it first hand.” Zachariah crouches low next to Castiel, and speaks in a not-so-subtle whisper. “It would probably be in your best interest. We have some big wigs coming and, from what I've heard, they're searching out a Pietro in Disneyland.” Castiel’s eyes go wide as Zachariah stands to his full height once more.

“But you didn’t hear it from me,” Zachariah adds, making an exaggerated lock and key motion with his mouth. He turns on his heel and walks on, leaving a dumbstruck Castiel blinking oddly. 

“Oh My God!” Charlie gaps, painfully squeezing his arm and shaking him. 

“You’re being scouted? Holy shit, man!” Jo cheers. Castiel gathers his senses enough to shush the two. 

“We have to keep this quiet,” he says, unable to control his beaming grin. “This… this is huge.” 

“Damn straight it is,” Charlie says, giving him a little punch in the arm. A soft laugh rises up from inside Castiel. With all the shit that’s come his way lately, this is just the kind of boost he needs. 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, this is like… a miracle.” Castiel gushes and he slips on his wings and adjusts the harness. “An actual, Disney Miracle.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles, distracted. Cas had come barreling into the dressing room only a few minutes before, grinning from ear to ear and talking about California and Disneyland casting and a “shot at something bigger.”

He wants to be happy for Castiel, really he does, but between Castiel shutting down the idea of there being a relationship between them and this, it’s hard for Dean to muster the enthusiasm. 

He tries to remind himself that this is Castiel’s dream and what he’s been working for his entire adult life. Dean can’t stand in the way of that and there's no way can he ask Castiel to plant his ass here, working the damn Jungle Cruise or some other bullshit position for the next 20 years. It doesn’t mean he’s not tempted to do just that, though.

He knows he’s being selfish, but, dammit, for once in his life he wants to be selfish. He just wants something just for himself, and that something to be Castiel.

“Dean? Dean, are you listening?” Dean jerks his head up. Castiel watches him with a questioning look, his waistcoat half undone. 

“Uh… Yeah, yeah,” He mumbles with a nod, “California… it’s a miracle.”

“I asked if you could help me with my vest,” Castiel chuckles, indicating the undone ties up his back and under his wings. Dean nods and starts to close him up. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean hesitates for a second, but then shakes his heads. “Uh, no, everything’s fine.”

“You sure? Because you’ve been kind out of it lately.” Dean’s jaw clenches; he thought he was doing well separating his feelings from the job, but apparently not. 

“Just… tired I guess,” he offers up as an excuse as he finishes the last tie. Castiel glances over his shoulder, shooting Dean a curious look.

“Well, just pull it together for today, ok?” he says. “Can’t have any mistakes.” Dean snorts wryly.

“When do I ever make mistakes?” he asks with a smirk. Castiel turns to face him.

“Yeah, I know, but this is different,” he says. “This is probably my one shot and… Look, I need this, ok?”

“Alright,” Dean says quietly. He’s never screwed up before, he has no idea why Castiel is getting on him like this.

“I mean it, Dean,” Castiel presses, “This is really important and… I can’t have any wild cards out there. Just make sure you’re the best you can be.” If Dean was feeling more like himself, he’d be offended by the implication. Hasn’t Dean always killed it when they're performing? Isn’t he the one who suggested singing in the first place? Does Castiel believe that those Cali hotshots would even be out here if it wasn’t because of Dean?

Dean want’s to be angry, but the look in Cas’ blue eyes is so desperate and hopeful. Dean can’t let him down. He cares about Cas, maybe even loves him a little, and he wants Cas to have every opportunity to succeed.

Dean nods. “Yeah, Cas. I get it,” he says with an easy smile. “Don’t worry. I have your back.” Castiel smiles gratefully and abruptly flings his arms around Dean. Dean stiffens and then melts into Castiel’s warmth. He lets himself enjoy the hug for a long moment before pushing back.

“Alright, alright, I’ve gotta finish getting ready.” he says. “Why don’t you head up and I’ll be there in a minute.” Castiel smiles and exits the locker room. Dean pulls on his own waistcoat and slams the locker door shut, letting his head rest against the cool metal.

Castiel needs him to be at his best today and that is exactly what Dean will do. He won’t let Castiel down, even if it means losing another person in his life. 

* * *

 

If Dean had known the outcome, maybe he wouldn't have tried quite so hard that day.

He gets a phone call from an area code he doesn't recognize, his phone flashing “Anaheim, CA” across the screen. At first, Dean believes maybe it was some school Sam had applied to asking about a credit check or something of that sort, but as soon as the woman introduces herself as “Adina from Disneyland Casting”, a rotten feeling begins to form in his gut. He doesn’t remember much of the conversation, just the offer of a role as Maurizio at Disneyland, along with a healthy bonus as well as relocation pay. 

“We don’t need an answer immediately, but we’d prefer to be a response within a week,” the woman says. “I’ll contact Hannah at your local casting office. Just touch base with her.” Dean thanked the woman and mumbled a goodbye as he clicked the end call button and sank down onto the couch. 

This is good news, but this shouldn’t be his good news. Dean ran a hand through his hair. How the fuck is he going to tell Castiel?

***

He's late the next day, thanks to a anxious, sleepless night. He charges down the hallway toward the dressing room, cursing himself under his breath, when he here's someone call out his name. 

“Dean! Hey, Dean!” Andy, one of the costumed characters, jogs toward him, his hair already matted with sweat with his Pluto head lodged under his arm. 

“Andy, man, I'm late. I've got to get ready-”

“Just want to say congratulations, dude,” Andy says. “That's really awesome!”

Dean stops in his tracks. “It’s awesome that I’m late?”

Andy looks confused. “Uh, no man,” he says. “Getting the job in Cali. That’s fucking cool.” Dean’s jaw tenses; he hasn’t told a soul about the offer. 

“What?” he mutters. “How… How did you hear about that?”

Andy shrugs. “Zachariah announced at the shift meeting.” he says. “He started talking about ‘working your way up in the company’ and mentioned you. Everyone’s really proud of you, man.” Dean swallows hard.

“Was… Was Cas there?”

“Castiel?” Andy asks. “Yeah, he was there. Why-”

“I gotta go,” Dean mumbles as he swerves around Andy, down the hall and toward the dressing room. He needs to talk to Castiel and explain. He had been planning on breaking it to him gently and then emphasizing how there was no way that he could take the job. 

As soon as he steps into the dressing room, though, the atmosphere is like ice and it has nothing to do with the temperature. Castiel stops pulling on his boots when he notices Dean step into the room.

“Hey Cas,” he says hesitantly, walking towards his own locker. Castiel doesn’t respond, not even raising his head to acknowledge Dean. The silence between them is long and drawn out, more so than it ever has been, and Dean feels an anxious prickle to fill it. 

“Hey, Cas, I just want to tell you,” he begins. “What Zachariah said, about the role in-”

“Forget it,” Castiel says, his voice cracking a little as if he’s been crying. 

“Please let me explain,” Dean insists. “I had no idea they were going to ask me.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Castiel says bitterly, pulling on his boot and looking up at Dean for the first time with a hard stare. “Why would you? It’s not like this is something you really care about or love. It’s just a  _ fun  _ day job, right? Not like you even have some sort of vested interest in it.” Castiel rises from the bench, moving to his locker to grab his gauntlets and circlet from his locker

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Dean sighs, pushing back the urge to match Castiel’s sarcasm with his own. “I was doing my best that day for you, because you asked.” Castiel head snaps around to glare at Dean. He looks ready to say something, but his shoulders slump and he turns back to his locker. 

“Sure,” he says as he slams the door shut. “Hurry up and get ready. We still need to warm up.” Dean stares dumbstruck as Castiel walks out of the room without another word. 

That day is the first time in months that they don’t sing together. When Dean goes to make the introduction towards the end of the performance, Castiel cuts him off with a “Thank you all for coming” and turns on his heel, bolting backstage.

It only gets worse from there. 

Castiel doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the day and even into the next. When he finally does start talking to Dean again, it's in terse, two-word sentences and only when absolutely necessary. Dean tries to bridge the topic of California with him, but as soon as he does, Castiel disappears from the room. There is no singing, of course, which leaves guests upset and confused. Dean tells Zachariah he lost his voice when he confronts them about it, but he knows that excuse won’t work for more than a couple days. 

No one seems to notice the tension between them, except for Meg (who seems to have a 6th sense about Disney drama) and Victor, who looks even more done with their shit than usual.

Dean knows he can’t actually take the job. The offer was nice, yeah, but the only reason he got it was because of Castiel. Cas made him a better person, a better actor… a better  _ Maurizio _ . Does he think Dean would even be here is it wasn’t for him? Not to mention the fact that Sam is all but set on attending University of Florida. There’s no way  Dean would hotfoot it across the country.. 

The longer Dean dwells on it, though, the more frustrated he gets by Castiel’s anger and his stupid pride.

* * *

 

Castiel knows he’s acting badly, he does, but it takes Meg and Charlie pulling him aside for a “come to Jesus” talk to really drive it home.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted, Clarence,” Meg says,“but Dean has about as much control in this situation as you did. Taking your anger out on him does no good.” 

“You’ve got to look at the bright side, Castiel,” Charlie offers with a shrug. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.”

“I don’t see how that would be possible,” He mutters. 

“Well, moping isn’t going to make it better,” She counters. “Just talk to Dean. He’s as miserable as you are.” Castiel sigh; they’re right and he knows it. Maybe this is just the kick in the pants he needs to finally get out of Orlando and follow his dream. He could move to New York or Chicago, explore the theatre scenes out there.

He resolves to talk to Dean right after their shift, but misses him when he gets held up by a pair of twin girls who are almost hyperventilating with excitement over meeting him. By the time Victor herds him away, Dean is already downstairs.

“Dean!” Castiel calls as he makes his way toward the dressing room. “Dean, can we talk for a-”

“-New to the area?” Dean’s voice vibrates down the hallway. Castiel slows as his eyes fall upon Dean gazing down dreamily at a fully-dressed Tinkerbelle, pressed up against him. 

“Well, not exactly  _ new _ ,” she replies in a lilting British accent. “But if you’re offering to… show me the sights, I wouldn’t turn it down.” Dean chuckles flirtatiously and something inside Castiel’s chest clenches. Dean getting his dream job was one thing, but watching him openly flirt with someone else, after weeks of icing Castiel out, feels like salt in a wound. 

Castiel loudly clears his throat and their heads jerk up at the sound. Dean takes a sudden step back from her, as if ashamed at getting caught. 

“Oh… Hey, Cas,” he says. “What’s going on, man?” Castiel doesn’t respond, his eyes darting from Dean to Tinkerbelle, who wiggles her fingers in a wave.

“I suppose I should get to work,” she coos, turning back to Dean. “Call me?” She offers up a small slip of paper between two fingers and Castiel can’t help rolling his eyes as he pushes into the dressing room.

“So, still trying to work your way through the whole cast, huh?” Castiel snipes when Dean comes in a moment later.

Dean shakes his head and opens his locker. “I just offered to show Bela around,” he mutters.

“Oh, I bet you’ll show her a lot of things,” Castiel looks up and flashes a snide smiles. “Especially your penis.” He yanks off his waistcoat, not even caring if it catches on his wings. Dean glares at Castiel.

“What the fuck do you care?” he asks. “It’s not like we’re a couple.” Castiel freezes, Dean’s words hitting him in the chest like a hammer. There were the words that he didn’t want to hear. Dean’s unmistakable rejection. Castiel’s hands clench into fists, his anger and frustration with Dean pushing aside his sadness.  

“Well, thank Christ for that,” Castiel mutters under his breath. Dean abruptly slams his locker door, causing Castiel to startle.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he shouts. “You haven’t talked to me in days, and then just decide to start drama because you don’t like the idea of who I want to spend time with.”

“I am not starting drama,” Castiel says, glaring at Dean.

“Oh please, that’s all you’ve been doing,” Dean groans, throwing his hands in the air. “You have been such a…” he searches for the word. “Prima Donna lately! Something doesn’t go your way and you throw a tantrum like a child.” 

Castiel turns away. He doesn't want to hear this right now, not when Dean’s words are ringing a little too honest.

“Look, I’m sorry shit didn’t work out the way you wanted it. That’s life!” Dean takes a step toward him. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel can see a few other cast member peeking in to see what the noise is about. “But why shouldn't I get this huh? Why shouldn't I have the chance? I'm an actor, too.”

“Actor?” Castiel scoffs and then let's put a bitter laugh. “When the Hell did you start acting? You lucked into this job thanks to a hook up and God knows who you banged at casting to get here-”

“Fuck you, Castiel!” Dean hisses.

“As far as I can tell, you are only here because you look vaguely like Maurizio and you have the same asshole personality as him. You’re a joke, Dean, and that over-inflated attitude you have will last as long as your looks.” Dean clenches his jaw, his nostrils flaring.

“Well, it’s getting me to the west coast, which is a helluva lot farther than you,” he sa mutters. Castiel feels the blood drain out of his face. He doesn’t even realize what’s happening until he tackles Dean, sending them both falling to the floor. Castiel never learned to fight properly but he knows what worked against his siblings. He haphazardly swings at Dean’s head as he tries to duck his blows. 

“Enough! Both of you!” Balthazar rushes into the room, looping an arm around Castiel and pulling him off. “What the Hell is wrong with the both of you? Do you want to get fired?!” Jo and Charlie stand in front of Dean, both dumbstruck by what just happened. 

Dean doesn’t say a word, only rubs at the side of his face where one of Cas’ punches landed and bolts out the dressing room door.

* * *

 

Dean doesn’t stop moving until he’s in the employee parking lot with the Impala in sight. He reaches the car and falls against the side, his knees turning to absolute jelly. Castiel hates him, truly, truly hates him. He laid out exactly how he felt, no agenda, no bullshit.

It sticks in Dean’s craw how little Cas thought of him. Wasn’t he the one who came up with singing for the crowds? Lead the armies of children across Adventureland? Maybe Dean isn’t the greatest actor, but he’s not completely useless. And where the Hell did Cas get the idea that Dean slept with someone to get here? Maybe Castiel did that. 

Dean groans and scrubs a hand over his face, his head spinning over what to do next. He pulls his phone from his pocket and notices a missed call from Sam.

“Shit,” he mumbles as he dials the number and racks his brain as to whether or not he was supposed to pick Sam up today. 

“Dean!” Sam greets happily.

“Hey, Sammy, sorry I got held up at work, I’ll be right by to come and grab you-”

“No, it’s alright. Bobby got me from school. No problem,” Sam replies, his voice much more enthusiastic than usual. “Dean I got some huge news!”

“Yeah?” Dean asks. “What’s going on? Did you finally learn what a real boob feels like?”

“Funny, Dean,” Sam says flatly. “No, I got the scholarship!”

Dean’s breath catches. “To U of F?”

“No! Stanford!”

Dean blinks several times, confused. “Stanford?” he asks. “Wait, you applied at Stanford? I thought… I thought you were holding out for Florida?”

“Well, it was kind of a last minute thing,” Sam admits. “My counselor found out about this National Merit scholarship and encouraged me to submit. It was such a long shot and I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but I got a letter this morning and… I got it!”

Dean’s jaw hangs open in shock. “You got a scholarship to Stanford?” he pushes off the side of the car and paces the the blacktop in front of it.

“Well, partially,” he admits. “It’s not all of it, but Bobby says he’ll help and-”

“That’s is California, right?” Dean cuts him off as realization dawns on him. Sam is quiet for a long moment before speaking again.

“Well, yeah it is, but… Dean, I know it’s kind of far, but I can’t turn this down.” Sam insists. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it’s such a prestigious school-”

“Do it, Sam,” Dean says. “You’re right, this isn’t something that you can just pass it up.” 

“You… You don’t care that it’s so far way?” Sam asks. 

Dean shakes his head, even though Sam can’t see it. “No, this is… This is exactly what you need,” he says, not sure if he’s speaking to Sam or himself. “Hey, I’m just off work. Why don’t you call in a pizza and I’ll pick it up on my way home and then we can talk about this a little bit more?” Sam agrees and clicks off the line and Dean opens the car coor, slumping onto the driver’s seat.

He holds his phone out in front of him, scrolling through the list of recent calls and selecting a specific one. The line rings a few times before a woman’s voice picks up on the other end.

“Hi, uh… Hannah?” Dean greets. “It’s Dean Winchester. I’m calling about the role offer?... Yes, well, I just wanted to tell you that I’m accepting…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this series will be continued, and much quicker (please don't hate me). 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/)  
> !


End file.
